


So Not Feeling the Aster

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Time Travelers [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: "WHY UNCLE BARRY WHY?! HOW COULD YOU..WITH BATMAN? OH GOD, WHAT ABOUT AUNT IRIS?!""Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! SO NOT FEELING THE ASTER!"The whole team can never un-see this. Wally feels like he's in a horrible nightmare. Dick feels like he's dying.





	So Not Feeling the Aster

This had to be a nightmare. It just had to be.

It was the only explanation; there was no other reason why this…this horror was taking place.

It was the only explanation because there was nowhere — not even in the most screwed-up alternate dimension he can think of — where Uncle Barry and Bruce Wayne should ever (for the sake of his fragile mine, and for that of humanity) be allowed to do this.

So yes, Wally was having a horrible, horrible nightmare, where his uncle was making out with the Batman, of all people. Batman. And he was going to wake up…now.

He pinched himself as hard as he could. He didn't wake up.

'Crap.'

You aren't supposed to feel pain when you're dreaming, right? Well that sure as hell hurt. Wally's brow furrowed, as he desperately looked for an answer. There had to be a reason why this was happening. Mind control? Or perhaps CADMUS had struck again, cloning Uncle Barry and Batman with the evil plan of destroying Young Justice through the power of horrible mental images.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Artemis whispered, sounding slightly awed. No, no, no, you were not supposed to feel awed by this. You were supposed to feel horrified.

"I…I am not quite sure…" Even Kal sounded freaked out. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one mentally dying at the sight in front of him.

"I thought the Flash was married?" Conner asked, sounding confused. "And Batman's…Batman. Are they allowed to do that?"

"Is a married man allowed to kiss someone else, or is Batman allowed to kiss someone?"

Wally shot Artemis a mixture between a horrified look and a scowl, and considered telling her that under no circumstances should the word 'kiss' be used together with 'Batman' and anything to do with Uncle Barry in the same sentence.

"Both," Conner replied, frowning. Wally glanced away from the horrific sight, and gave himself a moment to sob hysterically (at least on the inside). How had this happened? The team had walked into the room, and then…

Well, then they'd seen Flash. And Batman. Kissing. (Kissing each other, if you wanted to be more precise). And then Wally's brain had exploded in horror, confusion, and horror.

Wally still remember what had happened at first: 

"OH GOD, UNCLE BARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BATMAN?!"

And then Robin freaked out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, SO NOT FEELING THE ASTER!"

And then from him:

"WHY?! What about Aunt Iris? Oh good god Uncle Barry, how could you and — BATMAN?! Oh my god, I can never un-see this! WHY, UNCLE BARRY, WHY?! "

There had also been the team — while Robin shrieked in the background, sounding for once like the thirteen year old he was, Kaldur and Artemis gaped like fishes, Conner blinked, and M'gaan dropped the plate of cupcakes she'd been holding.

So basically, not only was he left with a damaged brain, he was also left with no cupcakes.

And now Uncle Barry and Batman were staring at them. Oh god, they were looking straight at them.

If this was a nightmare, this would be a wonderful time to wake up. Now. However, Wally had long since given up on that hope — no, CADMUS must've thought that that would be far too kind. The universe was a cruel, cruel thing, and it wanted to torment them — it wouldn't give up so easily.

This wasn't a dream. And that meant…

"RUN!" he yelled, and without looking to see if the others were following him, he bolted as fast as he could. (Which was very fast)

 

 

The first thing he did when they were all a safe distance away was call Uncle Barry.

Conner frowned. "You do realise that he's in the other room…"

"I am absolutely not standing in the same room as them," Wally snapped. "Ever. But I need to know what Uncle Barry was thinking, so I'm going to call him, and use this phone as a barrier between me and that horrific thing I was forced to witness!"

Robin whimpered. Wally had almost forgotten that his best friend was just as traumatised as he was. M'gann floated over, supporting a pale-looking Robin, looking concerned. "Robin, are you alright?" he questioned.

"No," Robin answered, sounding like he was either on the brink of tears or about to die. "And I thought Batman and Catwoman was bad…"

"I think we should all calm down," Kaldur said, trying to sound like a responsible leader. "We need to think about this rationally."

"Batman and Flash are making out!" Robin snapped."There's nothing rational about that!"

Wally ignored them, clutching his phone to his ear. He could still however hear Robin's frantic whimpers of, "so not whelmed, so not whelmed…" 

 

Uncle Barry picked up after the fourth ring.

"Uncle Barry, why, how could you?!" Wally wailed, not even giving his uncle a chance to respond. "Oh my god, with Batman, and Aunt Iris, oh my god, you're gonna get divorced, then you're not going to be Uncle Barry anymore, you'll just be Mr. Barry, and I don't even know if I'll still want you to be Uncle Barry, because then does that make Batman 'Uncle Batman'? NONONO, that can't ever ever ever happen, because I simply just can't if — "

"Kid!" Uncle Barry sounded a mix of concerned and bewildered. "Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"You! And Batman! Making out in the other room!" Wally screeched. 

There was a moment of absolute silence.

"…I'll be right there," Uncle Barry said at last, before hanging up.

"Wha — no!" No, no, that was not what he'd wanted! "NONONO!"

Everyone stared at him.

"…They're coming!" Wally moaned desperately.

Robin let out an agonised wail.


End file.
